The London Mischief
by CharmingMischief
Summary: AU: Loki Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**I usually don't do vampire stories but then I thought, hey, what the heck, so here ya go!**

* * *

It was probably the gloomiest days on Earth. The grey clouds covered the sky, darkening the city, they rumbled, and little drops of rain finally poured down. Ah, London. Loki pulled his black pea coat tighter around himself, he did not hold a fondness for rain at all, he liked the calming sounds of it yes but he didn't like how wet and humid it gets. He stuck his bare pale hands in his pockets and leaned against a brick wall of a quaint little coffee shop, he preferred his.._other_ drink but coffee sated him as well, but not for long. His green eyes scanned the streets, looking for his next fix. A group of teenaged girls giggling and chatting to themselves, seeming to be looking at something on a phone. Nah, too obvious, and way too noisy.

He caught sight of a full-grown middle-aged man. Nope, not him either. Loki felt his stomach complain, he hadn't fed in a while. The last time he did was exactly two weeks ago, he's surprised he isn't dead yet. He watched the all too familiar red and blue long busses ride by down the black wet roads. Loki sighed deeply, glancing to his left, still searching. Then she came along. Her light brown hair bouncing with her step as she struggled to keep warm in her grey snug looking coat and pencil skirt with black tights, she walked past Loki, on her way to who knows where. Loki catches her scent of lavender and slight panic, wherever she's going she must be late.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Loki calls and the woman stops whipping around, her eyes wide not expecting to be noticed all of a sudden. He can practically feel the heat of the blood pumping through her veins frantically, especially in chilly weather like this. "Yes?" She breathes out, panting, he could see her breath in the cold London air. Loki smiles charmingly making his way over to her. "Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" He asks smoothly tilting his head to the side a bit looking down at her. Jane bites her lip nervously, wondering to herself why he's paying her any notice. Glancing behind her, thinking he must have the wrong person. then at the strange, pale and drop-dead gorgeous man in front of her. "Just on my way to my friend's house, we're supposed to be working on a project together."

Loki nods in understanding, occasionally glancing down at her peach-skinned neck then back up at her rich brown eyes every so often. Perhaps he'll just casually lure her away from her daily task for a quick drink.

"I see. Not to be rude but, do you have a minute to grab a drink with me?" Loki says with a sly smile which make Jane's knees weak as she looks into his green orbs. "Uh, sure." Jane agrees with a shrug smiling, maybe Darcy can wait _alittle _longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Decided to make another chapter for this little story! hope ya'll enjoy and happy late Christmas!**

* * *

"Have you been in London for long?" Loki asked politely as him and the woman named Jane walked side by side on their way to the coffee shop, it couldn't hurt to know the human before draining them dry, right? Jane let out a short breath, it seemed to have gotten colder as the day went on. "Oh, no I haven't, i just got here two days ago." Jane answers with a nod glancing up at Loki, _what a strange name._ Jane thought.

"Ah, well i assure you the city itself is quite stunning, perhaps i could show you around after coffee? Loki offered with a smile looking down at Jane, humoring himself at how utterly short and adorable she is. Jane looked up at him returning the smile. "I would like that."

Loki gentlemanly opened the door for Jane and she thanked him quietly before rushing in and sighing in relief how warm it was in the cozy-looking shop, people buzzed around holding white English-looking coffee cups while others sat around in couches with their laptops typing away. Jane hadn't noticed there was a small TV watching area in here, she wondered how they fit it all in here. Loki swallowed hard glancing down at Jane's neck, seeing somewhat of a blue vein popping out as she turned her head to look at something, he heard the delicious sound of the blood rushing throughout her body, he desperately wanted to sink his fangs into her already and savour how she would taste. But he sadly reminded himself.._Soon.._

Clearing his throat, trying to ignore the dull ache in his stomach Loki smiled and wrapped and arm around her small waist. "Go relax, I'll get us some coffee."

"Okay." Jane said blinking up at him, seeming to be in a daze nodding going over to the couch and sitting down comfortably, she unbuttoned her pea-coat and set it on her lap.

Loki came back a couple of minutes later sitting beside Jane and handing her a cup. Jane smiled and thanked him before taking a sip. "Where are you from originally?" Loki asks starting conversation smoothly setting down his cup to gaze at her intently. Jane tucks a piece of hair behind her ear nervously looking into his hypnotizing green eyes. "Well uh, I'm originally from New Mexico, what about you?"

Loki smiles softly and amused at her question. "Hail from here, London."

Jane's face blushes red and she covers her mouth laughing. "Oh yeah! Duh, i'm sorry i'm just kinda nervous."

Loki tilts his head to the side, listening to her heart beating slightly faster which makes Loki smile even more. "You're nervous? may i ask why? you seem like the type of girl who has the most confidence."

"Really?" Jane asks raising her eyebrows up in surprise.

"Really and truly." Loki answers putting his cold hand on her knee comfortably with a nod, but he and Jane both Jane both jump slightly at the slight surge of shock that went through both of them, and in all honesty, it felt pretty good.

"I must've shocked you." Loki says with a chuckle, but not pulling his hand away. Jane gazes at him nodding, saying softly. "In more ways than one.."

Loki looks up at her blinking, not really expecting her answer, he glances down at her lips for a split second and bites his.

"So, uh.." Jane starts softly clearing her throat at the silence that fell over them looking around. Loki slowly pulled his hand away. Loki wasn't sure if he could wait anymore, he simply had to have her. in all his 1048 years of living he had never met a human quiet like Jane. She told him that she was studying to be in astrophysics, she told him about the stars and how the constellations worked.

Course Loki knew about the stars, he always looked up at them at night as they twinkled when he roved about, taking his daily strolls. Sometimes he wished he was a star.

"Jane, will you accompany me to my quarters? i forgotten something." Loki said in a bit of hurried breath, but trying to control it as he tried not to frighten her off. Jane bit her lip debating if she should go with him, reciting the warning words Erik had given her about being safe when in London.

"Yeah, Yeah sure." Jane said nodding but keeping her eyes on Loki. Loki smiled a bit and stood up, helping Jane into her pea coat and helping her with the buttons in which she blushed, Loki felt the magnetic hum of her blood as he adjusted the collar. His cold hands brushed the side of her warm neck and Loki had to hurry.

* * *

Loki turned the key and opened his door to his flat, he unbuttoned his pea-coat and tossed it on the dark green sleek couch. Jane hesitantly walked in and glanced around, the walls were all white, she saw a spiral staircase where she assumed went up to his bedroom and bathroom. The floors were a sleek light wood, she saw a large flat-screen TV in front of the couch and when she glanced to her right behind the staircase she saw a walk in kitchen with a sliver stainless still refrigerator and black marble countertops alone with dark wood cabinets right above the stove. This place was paradise.

"Nice place you have here." Jane called just as Loki emerged from the kitchen with a shy smile spreading on his face. "Thank you very much, bought it myself."

"You're rich?" Jane asked incredulously which caused Loki to laugh softly. "Barely, now come sit and make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the dark green couch, Jane shrugged and sat down on the plush cushions. "Why green?" She asked a few minutes later. Loki walked to sit next to her, she noticed he was wearing an emerald green looking tunic. Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I had always found it to be a, suiting, color."

Jane nodded, her eyes on his lips as he talked. Loki noticed of course and slowly smirked, saying lowly and innocently. "See something you like, Jane?"

Jane's heart skipped a beat at his tone and her hands flew to his cheeks, her mouth crashing on his deeply with her eyes closed, his lips were cold, but a very good cold.

Loki closed his eyes his lips moving with her in rhythm, his hands settling on her thigh as he squeezed gently sending Jane's nerves into a frenzy. He broke the kiss apart, his breathing and hers desperate and his lips made their way to her throat as she tilted her head back, a small moan escaping her lips making Loki all the more desperate. Loki felt his fangs come down smoothly as he nipped at her pulse point that beated wildly. "Loki.." Jane pleaded as she knotted her fingers in his black hair, Loki chuckled darkly at her plea and plunged his sharp canines into his favorite spot.

Jane gasped loudly and opened her mouth in a silent scream, honestly she didn't know if she felt pleasure or pain. Loki gulped in her sweet tasting blood eagerly, god it tasted better than he anticipated. The dull in his stomach and throat have silenced and he sighed in relief, then he ejected his black venom into her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter tres! and I've also decided that yes, this is gonna be a continuing story and I'm glad you're all liking it so far, enjoy, and review! :)**

* * *

Jane felt weightless, like her body was flying on cloud nine, she wanted to stay like that forever. She couldn't remember anything that happened after she had kissed Loki, and it was dark, a little too dark for her liking, Jane could hear her heart beat in her ears, it sounded like it was struggling to even beat itself. Jane finally slowly opened her drowsy, heavy eyes once she felt herself again. She looked around and realized she was in a room, a bedroom to be more exact. Using the moonlight as her flashlight Jane saw posters of what looked like bands on the walls, a flat-screen Tv and a dark love-seat with another large window beside it, on the other side she saw a large looking bookshelf, she wondered what exactly Loki read in his free time.

Jane looked over to a window that was beside the bed she was on and saw that it was already night-time, she heard car horns honking. But, how was that possible?oh no, Darcy's gonna flip. Jane winced at the sudden uncomfortable throbbing in her throat, her hand went up to it until she felt a bandage on the other side of the neck, the same one she felt Loki kissing on.

She quickly pushed aside further thoughts before she got even more panicked than she already felt, and sat up. Jane's eyes widened feeling the dark green silk sheets against her bare skin, she carefully lifted the sheets to see that she was naked, _what the hell!_ Jane thought angrily and confused before beginning to panic, her heart started to beat frantically and unevenly once more.

This was a very bad idea, she should have never accepted Loki's offer for coffee and a little hot and heavy make-out session as well, she barely knew the guy a day. She should've just listened to Erik and went straight to Darcy's without stopping.

"I see you're up." She heard Loki's voice say softly as he strolled in the open door holding a plate of pancakes with sausage and scrambled eggs along with a cup of what looked like to be chocolate milk. Jane hugged the sheet closer to her chest glaring at him, though she's pretty sure he's already seen her naked. "Yeah, can I ask what the fuck did you do to-" Jane started her rant but stopped as noticed her voice sounded different, it was still her voice but..._different_. It had a musical and a bit of a seductive ting to it. Loki raised an eyebrow and Jane reluctantly moved her legs so Loki could sit down facing her.

Loki set down the plate of breakfast beside her and the glass on the beside table taking a deep breath then smiled, seeming to be friendly. "What did you do to me?" Jane asked quietly, her eyes casted down to the plate picking up the fork and stabbing the sausage before putting it up to her mouth and chewing, good god it was delicious.

Loki watched her movements before speaking. "It should come to no surprise what I am, Jane Foster." Loki countered with a playfully doubtful look.

Jane swallowed and looked at Loki for a moment, silently cursing how utterly beautiful he was. "You're a...Vampire." Jane said, her voice shaking a bit.

Loki smiled wide and gestured out wide arrogantly. "There you have it, and I've turned you into one. I have to say the end results are most pleasing to see."

It was. Jane's light brown hair was slightly a darker shade, her brown/hazel eyes had a twinkle to them, she still had her peachy-skin but it seemed to have a glow to it.

Jane rolled her eyes and leaned down to eat her pancake, savoring the sweet fluffy piece, certain it would be the last thing she would ever eat. Which made her wonder. "How am I able to eat food, won't I have to drink ya know, blood?"

Loki reached over and tucked a piece of her messy hair behind her ear, Jane leaned away. "The venom will take some time to stop your organs, food is just to get your energy up," He shrugged. "It shouldn't be long, since you're heart was beating like a drum from our...earlier activities."

Jane wanted to blush but her temperature was dropping by the minute, she sighed and ate another pancake, syrup dribbling on her chin. She was about to reach up to wipe it away until Loki smiled innocently. "Allow me." He leaned in and suddenly licked her chin causing Jane to gasp. "Tasty." Loki laughed, Jane realized that Loki was bold, and apparently was always going to be.

Jane bit her lip as tingles shot throughout her body at the feel of his tongue. She grabbed her glass of chocolate milk and basically gulped the sweetness of it down, she hadn't even realized how hungry she was until she ate. And she hadn't eaten even before she met Loki.

"Why me?" Jane asked softly once she drunk half her chocolate milk, her eyes glaring on him now. Loki's amused expression darkened. "In all honesty, Miss Foster, i wasn't planning on turning you," Loki said simply with a light shrug. It was somewhat the truth, but something in Jane made Loki curious enough to change her, and he rather not dwell into those reasons.

Jane pressed her lips into a tight line and ate her scrambled eggs. "Hey, where is my clothes?" Jane asked, this was originally going to be her first question but too many things were in her mind, like the fact she was a god-damn vampire.

Loki's lips slowly went into a smirk glancing down at her chest hungrily then back up at her eyes. "You sweated them out, so I washed you up and here you are." Loki said causally, but with a slight mischievous twinkle in his eye. Jane cleared her throat holding the sheet tighter causing Loki to laugh at her shyness even in this situation. "It's a little late to be hiding your body from me, isn't it?"

Jane shot him a look and drank the last of her chocolate milk before setting it back down when a thought hit her and she gasped. "Oh God, _Darcy_." Jane shot out of bed feeling her energy returning to her, still holding onto her sheet and ran out the door then going down the spiral staircase carefully. Loki trailed behind her nonchalantly while Jane searched for her phone, finally finding it in the hamper by the door she quickly turned it on and the screen read in its small red letters that made Jane's heart drop into her stomach: 20 missed messages.

"Friend of yours?" Loki asks tilting his head a bit looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, more like my intern." Jane says hurriedly as she searches through the frantic texts messages Darcy sent saying:

_Where r u? _with the date right by the message, yesterday 1:34

_I rly hope ur alright, i ordered pizza and stuff- yesterday: 1:39. _random, but a nice thought. Jane felt a wave of guilt pass through her.

_Seriously Jane I'm getting worried now and u won't answer ur phone, just, text me back ASAP. - yesterday 2:00_

The messages went on like that. Darcy worried, some of them threatening to call the police and send out a missing persons report. Jane sighed and her fingers hurried to reassure her friend. _Darc! I'm okay, I promise. I just got caught up in something else but don't come looking for me, I'll be back as soon as I can. _

And with that Jane pressed send and shut off her phone, she wasn't sure if Darcy was going to take her advice and not come looking, Darcy wasn't the time to really give up on something, especially friends. Going to the couch putting her face in her hands, She felt fingers go through her hair and she had to refrain from back-handing Loki. "It's not to bad, darling." Loki said in a slight amused tone, but it still made his un-beating heart hurt from seeing Jane like this.

"Not so bad? Loki, I'm a _vampire_. What am I supposed to do?" Jane argued, hating the word vampire already, glaring daggers at the man beside her. Loki stared at her for a moment with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You could learn to embrace this, along side with me. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Jane literally felt her heart stop at that moment, it left her feeling strange and she casted her eyes down, she missed her old life. She missed the dusty, hot, windy town of New Mexico. She missed Darcy's rambling about cute boys she's seen working in the little shops, she missed her and Erik and Darcy going out at night to look at the constellations.

"You know what, what the hell?" Jane said with a light shrug and a sad smile looking at Loki. She and Darcy read about vampires, that seemed like a millenia ago now, Jane never really believed in them until, well, this moment right now. Jane still hated Loki for taking away her mortality, but she couldn't hide the attraction she had towards him. Loki smiled in a way that both worried and made Jane wanna melt in a puddle. "That's the spirit, now, as much as seeing you naked excites me, we're heading out this night." Loki said standing up and offering his hand out for Jane to stand up. Jane furrows her eyebrows confused.

"Out where?"

By the way Loki's sly smirk that holds Mischief, she guesses they're going out to feed. Jane tries not to show her disgust at the thought of killing somebody and drinking them dry, she absolutely hated blood. "It's not terribly bad, once you get used to it." Loki says amused noticing Jane's face. "I'll hold my nose while i drink." Jane said turning around to head to the staircase when she heard Loki chuckle. "You're an interesting little thing." Jane rolls her eyes, trying not to smile herself at the sound of his chuckle. Suddenly she felt the sheet being ripped away from her, Jane's eyes widen and she quickly tries to cover herself turning to see Loki with an innocent look on his face, his palm up, fingers spread as the dark green sheet levitated in the air.

"Loki what the hell! Give it back!" Jane yells angrily, but she's more embarrassed than anything. Loki cocks his head to the side, his eyes sweeping over her bare body eagerly, apparently liking what he sees. "I think I'll just keep this instead, now up you go to get dressed." Loki waves his hand casually. Jane bites her lip and turns on her heel to walk up the stairs, catching Loki's lips part as he watches looking up.

* * *

"Can't i just eat some food? and god it's cold." Jane complains wrapping her black leathered-up arms around herself, although she liked her old attire, settling before with a plaid shirt and simple dark wash Jeans and boots, she liked the leather jacket and white shirt with a rip in the back, light wash jeans with stylish holes in the knee, completed with normal brown boots.

Loki walked ahead of her in the chilly London air, and it had just rained, no surprise there. "You _are_ going to eat food, we went over this back at the flat." Loki answered flatly not looking at her. Jane glared at him and ran to catch up with him. "No I mean food food, like pancakes or uh, some bagels."

Loki glances down at her with a smile showing no teeth. "I'm pleased you enjoyed my cooking, Miss Foster."

Jane shrugged glancing up at him then looked around at all the brightly lit shops where she saw crowds of people laughing and enjoying their dinners and tea. "How do you know my last name?"

"You sure do ask alot of questions."

"You're good at answering them."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "I'm good at alot of things."

"Loki.." Jane warned.

Loki smiled at her warning tone, liked having to push her buttons just a bit and finally answered. "If you must know, i picked it up from your wallet while you were unconscious."

Jane's eyes widened, she shouldn't be but she was awfully surprised. "You went into my stuff?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "You make it sound like its a bad thing."

"Well yeah!" Jane said exasperated looking up at him as they walked. "How would you feel if i went into your stuff without asking?"

Loki pretended to ponder the thought, Jane noticed and gave him an annoyed look. "I admit i'd be alittle bothered by it, but then again i have nothing to hide."

Jane thought about that for a few minutes, Loki practically oozed confidence and charisma. Which made him all the more alluring. "Stop, look right there." Loki's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as he pointed to two girls, seeming to be in thier twenties chilling by a streetlight.

Jane didn't know if she could go through with it. They we're just innocent girls minding they're own bissiness. But, this was her new lifestyle now. Loki was surprised how well Jane handled all of this, he expected her to be whing and reblious, but instead she was slowly coming to accept it. She was even more inriguing than when he first met her, he was impressed. And Loki was someone who was hard to impress.

"There's a number of ways you could go about this, you could take the slow, easy way, like i've done with you," Loki murmmered softly looking at Jane who kept her eyes on the oblivious girls, then she turned her head to meet Loki's gaze. "Which requires a awful amount of patience, Or you could take a wild way."

"What's the wild way?" Jane asked softly, her brown eyes searching Loki's smooth green ones that held mystery and Mischief in them. Her eyes occasionally dropping down to his lips then quickly back up, she was barely listening now. Loki kept his gaze on hers, he lifted his hand and lightly stroked her soft cheekbone. He had forgotten what he was saying for the moment as Jane gazed up at him seeming to be in awe.

"You're such a curious creature.." Loki said softly with a slight smile slowly leaning in closing his eyes, Jane lifted her hand up to hold his cheek, closing her eyes she leaned in as well, awaiting the cold lips she seemed to be addicited to.

The high-pitched laughing of the girls broke them out of thier spell causing both Loki and Jane to open thier eyes in surprise. Jane mentally cursed at the interuption and licked her lips leaning away. Loki cleared his throat going back to the task at hand. "As i was saying, the wild way would be to act, well, wild. Going in and simply dragging them into an allyway and drink there."

Jane bit her lip, feeling an ache in her stomach. "Lets do it the easy way, i don't wanna ruin my outfit." Jane groaned looking down at herself, Loki nodded and they both made they're way over to the two girls.

"Evening ladies." Loki greeted with a wide friendly smile, turning on his charm and swagger. The girl with platinum hair that had it pilled up in a messy bun on the top of her head smiled at Loki flirtatious. "Well hello to you, London boy." She said in her heavy british accent that made Jane wince. She swept over the girls attire and felt the green jealousy monster on her back. "Who's this?" The girls friend who had light chestnut hair like Jane asked, her eyes roving over Jane unimpressed. Jane quickly regretted taking the easy way and instead just wanted to kill these girls.

"This is my girlfriend, Jane." Loki said smoothly casting an amused glance at Jane. "Hmph. Nice to meet you." The girl with platinum hair snorted snotty. "You too." Jane said through gritted teeth. Not much longer will she have to deal with these fools, ignoring the fact Loki just called her his girlfriend.

"Hey, I have this um, song on my iPod, you look like you would like it." Jane lied easily nodding her head towards the dark alleyway plastering a fake smile on her face. The chestnut haired girl shrugged carelessly and followed Jane to the ally way. Leaving Loki to attend to his, drink.

"So, where's this IP-" The girl started to say but cut off by a gurgle as Jane eagerly sunk her fangs into the girls soft neck. Jane either bit hard or on a certain spot cause some of the girls blood shot out like a geyser, making Jane wanna puke. the girl struggled of course, trying to pull at Jane's hair but Jane wouldn't budge or loosen her deadly grip as she tasted the kinda sour blood rush over her tongue and down her throat thickly. Jane almost thought she would choke but swallowed the blood down until the girl laid limp and pale.

She saw Loki walk around the corner with his hands clasped behind his back casually, not a trace of blood left on him as he watched Jane. jane finally let the girl drop and staggered to the wall breathing heavily, blood dripping down her chin and on her hair. She looked down at her seemingly shaking hands.

"Dreadfully messy but, all for survival." Loki commented walking over to Jane, suddenly taking her chin and pressing his lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane's hand rested on Loki's smooth bare muscular chest as they both laid in bed under Loki's silk sheets fully naked, her throat sore from screaming, and her womanhood throbbing blissfully at Loki's assault, craving more. It hurt to swallow but to Jane it was worth it. She wasn't sure how she got to this point, she supposed it was one of those things that just, _happened._ After he had kissed her bloodied lips it had ignited a desired fire in Jane that had always been there for Loki, it just laid dormant until the moment arrived when he had struck the match by pressing lips to hers.

"I never knew you had such, _fire _in you, Jane." Loki said softly with an impressed edge in his tone, but she still hear the smile in his voice. Jane bit her lips, in all honesty she didn't know she did either.

"Well You started it." Jane counters hoarsely, but playfully. Loki laughs a care-free laugh tightening his grip around Jane's small waist. "Did I?" Loki retorts back feigning innocence as he shifts so he's hovering right above Jane on his forearms careful not to crush her, black hair askew, gazing down at her with a sly smirk and green eyes that seemed to come alive that makes Jane pull her legs higher up Loki's smooth waist as she gazes back, her expression amused. "Yes you did, you're mischievous like that you know." Jane said truthfully her lips forming a smirk of their own, reaching her hand up and pushing Loki's hair back so she can get a better view of his face.

Loki shudders lightly at how soft she feels, his hand resting on her bare thigh spreading her leg alittle more. "You know, I consider raspy voices from screaming hot."

Jane raises her eyebrow, her smirk forming wider as she leans up and captures Loki's bottom lip tugging gently, making Loki flutter his eyes closed letting out a low content sigh. He attacks her lips with his desperately, driving into her heat desperately suddenly making her gasp into his mouth at the sudden intrusion as he hits the spot that would make anyone see stars. "Then I suggest you make sure I can't talk." Jane pants, her ability to talk limited. Her brown eyes glazed over as the searing hot pleasure consumes her body between kisses as she holds his chiseled face in her shaking hands from their time a couple of hours ago. "You're gonna be the death of me, woman." Loki grunts out barely containing himself against her lips as he grips her hips.

She's certain it's gonna leave a bruise.

* * *

"You know you're going to have to be careful." Loki states, his tone worried and solemn as he watches Jane text on her phone, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration at whatever she's typing in, seeming to be choosing her words carefully when he notices how she makes pauses mid-type. Jane had agreed to meet up with Darcy at her house, promising that she'd tell her whats going on and that she's alright. Jane told Darcy everything ever since they became friends and started working together, she felt extremely bad for leaving out the meeting Loki part and going back to his flat. But if she told her she would have to dive into the entire story.

So she just told Darcy she'd been busy doing small tasks for Erik and been working on paperwork for her colleges and didn't have much free-time to talk. She hoped her small lie would easy some of the worry that laid on Darcy's shoulders.

"I know, I will be." Jane reassured pressing send on her phone. She seriously needed to charge it when she noticed the battery was close to going red, it made her wonder how long she had been here with Loki. She looked up at Loki who pressed his lips into a tight line and nodded. "I'll be back soon I promise." Jane said as she grabbed her leather jacket and went over to peck Loki on the lips softly, closing her eyes briefly as he put both hands on her hips. "Because if Darcy or anyone else finds out about you, it could end poorly for the both of us." Loki said gravely shaking his head slightly, but his warning tone still there making Jane frown, then nod.

"I can trust her if she does find out." Jane insisted making Loki give her a doubtful look, then he sighed. "Maybe, Maybe not, but you _must _be careful who you trust Jane."

Jane searched Loki's worried green eyes and rested her forehead against his saying softly. "Alright, I will."

Though she had read about vampires and never thought in a million years she would be one, being one turned out to be quite, unfulfilling. She seen enough vampire movies with Darcy to believe that being one would give her as much freedom as it did when she was human, obviously this was not the case. She had to drink other people's blood, be careful about who she trusted, even around the one girl who Jane knew for what feels like forever.

Jane missed freedom. She was beginning to lose her nerve everyday despite being seemingly okay with being what she was, But she felt a bit relieved she had Loki, he made her feel safe, despite his mischievous personality that she had come to love along the way.

Loki was very, very different from the guys Jane usually took a liking for, and not just because of the obvious fact he was a predator, he was complex in a way that Jane wanted to understand. But something about him felt familiar and comforting, Jane was never the one to think about soul mates and having the possibility of one, but she never wanted to lose that feeling.

"I'll be here waiting for you." Loki promised giving a quick soft kiss on her cheek that sent a quick feeling of butterflies in her stomach, Jane couldn't help but smile and nodded once slipping into her jacket, and she made her way out the door.

* * *

"Jane!" Darcy called running down the stone stairs of Darcy's temporary home and over to her friend hugging her so tightly it almost knocked Jane off her feet, Jane wrapped her arms around Darcy closing her eyes tightly, it reminded her just how much she missed her.

"I've missed you like crazy. What the hell happened to meeting up when you got to London? And did you dye your hair? it looks great. And your skin is so smooth and flawless, you gotta tell me what product you're using."

Darcy rambled taking a piece of Jane's hair and letting it fall limp. Jane laughed swatting Darcy's hands away as she went to touch Jane's cheek. "I've missed you too, Darcy. And I'm so, so sorry about skipping out on the whole coming over to your house thing, truly." Jane said sadly, moving a piece of her hair away from her eyes that the London air brought.

Darcy shrugs with a small smile that set Jane with relief. "It's cool, we can hang out whenever, but what kind of errands did Erik want you to do?" Darcy asks swinging her arm over Jane's small shoulders guiding her inside the nice warm home. Jane sighed and seated herself on the green, frayed edged couch while Darcy stood on her tippy-toes to reach the cabinets getting two cups. Jane had to come up with something, something convincing. "He just wanted me to pick up some telescopes and stuff." Jane said with a small wave of her hand biting her pink plump bottom lip.

"Really? for what?" Darcy called curiously, moving about in the kitchen opening the fridge and getting out a sliver long container of what Jane could smell, hot chocolate. "He was uh, vague on the details, he's probably checking for any differences from here to New Mexico." Jane lied once more, picking at her stubby unattractive-looking thumb-nail, making a mental note of stopping by the store on her way to Loki's flat to pick up some fingernail polish. Jane pondered getting a place for herself now she was in London, since she officially shared this small quaint house with Darcy.

"Ohh." Was all Darcy said coming into the living room where Jane sat and handed her a warm up before sitting down next to Jane picking up the remote and flipping through channels. Something was, off, about Darcy. Of course, Darcy is always off, but in the normal way that amused and sometimes annoyed Jane.

Jane brought the rim of the cup up to her lips and sipped the hot chocolate. It was burning hot as it went down her throat that Jane winced, it felt close as to when you had a sore throat and it hurt to swallow. Quickly remembering that she no longer required to drink anything other than her new diet, her new body no longer recognized human food nor drink.

"Something up?" Darcy asked eyeing Jane warily. Jane shook her head, forcing a slight smile. "No, it's just really hot."

"Sorry Charlie." Darcy quipped with a smile, drinking her hot chocolate with ease that Jane envied. Jane forced down the remains of her hot chocolate and set down the cup with her throat now stinging that has now left her irritable. Both girls day went on like that, Darcy settling on a TV show that had them both doubled over laughing, having small girl-talk.

"Imma head to the store to pick up some stuff and explore the town, I'll see you later?" Jane questioned standing up, re-adjusting her jacket. Darcy nodded glancing up at Jane. "Course, hey are you sick? you sound horrible."

Jane cleared her throat, trying to suppress a smile that wanted to grace her face. "Oh yeah, I must've caught something."

Darcy looked unconvinced but nodded, deciding not to question it as Jane made her way out of the door hurriedly.

* * *

Loki?" Jane called out to the seemingly empty house as she walked in, closing the door that made an echo. Not hearing an answer Jane sighed deeply, exhausted and slipped off her jacket with ease, throwing it on the couch where she plopped down closing her eyes and falling into a rather strange sleep that left Jane questioning a few things, why Darcy was acting weird...but she soon fell unconscious.

She awoke some time later with her head in someones lap, Jane peeked her eyes open to see Loki gaze down at her with a small smile, his fingers combing soothingly through her hair. "How was your little visit?" Loki asked softly, twirling a piece of Jane's hair around his finger that made her suddenly ticklish. Smiling, Jane answered. "Good, we watched Tv and had a relaxing few hours of drinking hot chocolate, though it burned my throat."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows in a worried crease, he brushed his fingertips along Jane's neck as if she'd fall apart any second. "My, Are you alright, love?"

Something about the way he said that made Jane wanna smile till her cheeks hurt as she nodded. "I'm alright, Loki."

Loki's hands froze on her neck, his touch leaving little electric sparks that she never wanted to end. Jane never thought in her years of living, or lack of now, that she would be here, ever.

"What did you do all day?" Jane asked holding Loki's cold hand in hers, lazily entwining her fingers into his, then holding his knuckles to her lips placing a gentle kiss on them making him smile. "Just went for something to eat, I was feeling suddenly starved when you left. When to consult with a, friend. Then came back and read," Loki shrugged with a laugh leaning down to press his lips to Jane's forehead. "My days can be rather uneventful."

Jane laughed and looking up at Loki curiously. "I doubt that, Who's your friend you had to go to?" She felt Loki tense a bit at her question, but he quickly composed himself, which made he suspicion's on why Darcy, and now why Loki is acting strange.

"No one you need to worry yourself about." Loki whispered shaking his head with a small smile leaning down to capture Jane's lips with his own, her eyes fluttering closed at the familiar sensation, her worries slowly melting away, but are still there in the distance.

* * *

Jane felt like she was highschool all over again as she paced back and forth in Loki's bedroom, rubbing her hands together debating on what she was going to say next. It had dawned on Jane that she was in fact, falling in love with Loki. She wanted to utter the words to him but she was too afraid of what he might say, he never said the words to her but his actions towards her had made he wonder if he'd felt the same.

Loki had gone out for the day to run some errands leaving Jane to have time for herself. _Alittle too much time._ Jane thought impatiently to herself before sighing heavily. This whole thing just seemed so sudden, it was almost like she already loved Loki when he first met her, but she never been so sure of an emotion towards someone before.

The sound of a door opening and closing brought Jane back to reality. She walked out of Loki's room and looked over the railing to see Loki with a slightly troubled look on his face, but it turned into relief when he spotted her.

"Well don't you look lovely today." Loki complimented with an easy smile gracing his features as he took in Jane, she made her way down the stairs to suddenly crashed her lips to Loki's like she's done a million times before, but this time she had an entirely different reason. Loki froze at her sudden burst of affection, then he slowly wrapped his arms around her picking her up off the floor, loving the fact she was way shorter than him.

Jane's kiss softened as she cupped Loki's cheek then slowly she broke the kiss breathing slightly faster, she felt Loki smile wide against her lips as he whispered. "What was that for?"

"I love you." Jane then blurted out against Loki's lips, her eyes squeezed shut waiting for his response. She felt Loki freeze and she instantly regretted saying the words.

"You, love me?" Loki whispered in surprise when Jane opened her eyes to see his shocked unblinking face, as if no one has ever uttered those words to him before. "I do, it's taken me some time for realize it when I gotten past my little resentment towards you." Jane said with a sheepish shrug and a small smile. Loki gazed at Jane and held her closer to him, refusing to even set her back down on the ground.

Loki searched her eyes with his own, trying to find a speck of lies or uncertainty in her twinkling brown orbs but finding none, Loki felt something stir deep within him, a rather forgein feeling he couldn't place. But he knew one thing, He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his days with Jane foster.

"I love you, too." Loki answered truthfully with a slow smile spreading across his face, but he thought back to his mysterious friend he had to visit, it had made Loki's plan now complicated as he himself had not expected to fall in love with Jane Foster. Loki tightened his grip on Jane, promising himself not to let her go and hoping she wouldn't hate him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane had her arms wrapped around Loki's neck and his hands resting on her waist as they slowly turned at the sound of the soft music playing in the distance, her head rested on his chest, part of her secretly listening for a heartbeat but all she heard was silence in his chest. It kinda unnerved her since she was well, used to being around humans.

She felt as if she was on cloud-nine ever since Loki admitted he loved her too. But something about all of this felt, weird. Jane had being feeling weird ever since she before she met Loki, she felt the same way when she woke up that one morning to meet Darcy.

Not to mention Loki's been going out later than usual, coming back just as she woken up from her little cat-naps she took daily. She usually had dreamless sleeps, but tonight she dreamt about Loki and his smiling face.

"Somethings troubling you." Loki pointed out softly against the top of her head, Jane broke out of her revere and tilted her head to see Loki's worried face. Jane took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kind of, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like?" Loki questioned curiously gently picking Jane off the ground with ease and spinning her around slowly then setting her back down gracefully causing Jane to giggle softly hiding her face in Loki's shirt.

Jane could keep the smile off her face as she looked up at Loki's amused face who looked right back. "Like, When I arrived at Darcy's everything was normal, but she seems off somehow." Jane said her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Loki swallowed hard and parted his lips. "Perhaps she was suspicious."

"Maybe so.." Jane trailed off in thought, trying to look for a logical reason for why her friend was off. She wondered that if she called Erik would he even recognize her voice?

"You mustn't worry yourself about that now, my dear Jane, for right now lets just enjoy each other." Loki advised gently stroking his fingertip against Jane's cheek making her sigh softly, the worry slowly melting off her. Loki was right, she'll need to figure that out later. Right now she just wanted to be held and relaxed.

* * *

Darcy sat at her computer, munching away on a huge chocolate chip muffin she got at this new London shop they had just opened. As she chewed she clicked on various things, what's going on with her favorite celebrities, the weather.

Jane had seemed different when Darcy had saw her, since when did Jane darken her hair? Jane hated doing girly things like that. And even weirder that Jane had missed coming to the house that they shared when she first arrived like they planned, and Jane's messages she texted Darcy did'nt ease her worries any less. Something had happened to Jane, Darcy felt it in her chocolate muffin crumb filled gut.

Darcy frowned while she sipped her sweet tea. She knew Jane would make up an excuse and wouldn't tell her what was really up. Darcy picked up her phone and dialed a number and held it up to ear. "Hey, Erik? it's me, Darcy...I need your help figuring out something, we're gonna play detectives.."

* * *

"I know. How was I supposed to know I was gonna fall for her?" Jane heard Loki hiss from the kitchen on the phone that made her stop in her tracks and hide behind a wall, listening intently.

"Just give me alittle more time. yes, I'm well aware we don't have much more time, then we can do it. I pray she won't hate me either, its unlikely though...thank you my friend." Loki said sadly then sighs tiredly leaning the phone away and pressing the 'end' button.

What is he talking about?

"I know you're there. There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki said in an amused tone turning around to see Jane with her lips parted, she came out of her hiding place with a small uneasy smile. "Now that I can believe, who was that?"

Loki clenches his jaw and leans against the counter naturally. "Just a friend."

Jane's smile fades and she crosses her arms.

"You mentioned me, you know I heard you...first Darcy now you're acting strange too. Just tell me what's going on.''

"It's none of your concern-" Loki starts but Jane cuts him off.

"My name. My concern." Jane said firmly with no hesitation keeping her eyes on Loki.

Loki noticed her brown eyes lighting up in an unearthly way that he found awfully lovely, even if it's just the vampire effect in her.

Loki couldn't tell her. Even though Loki's always the one to spill the beans and make someone made and upset, in this situation he couldn't.

"Later, I swear to you, Jane Foster." is all Loki says earnestly taking a step toward her. Jane's eyebrows crease into worry, after a few moments of silence, no matter how much she just wants to know what the hell is going on, she lets it go... for now.

"Okay, I trust you, Loki." Jane complies softly with a sigh glancing away. What could he possibly be hiding? she's sure it couldn't be any stranger than what's happened over the course of these three weeks.

Loki smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, murmuring softly. "I'll try and keep those words in mind, Jane."

Jane bites the inside of her cheek, taking in his words and trying to decode what he meant by that, sometimes it feels like Loki always speaks in riddles and metaphors. Loki goes over and takes her hand gently leading her to the living room. "How about I read to you? I have plenty books that will surely peak your interest as they do mine."

Jane follows him and raises her eyebrows up in curiosity following him. "Really? What kind of books do you have?"

Loki smiles fondly and sets her down on the couch and opens his palm and a book suddenly materializes in his hand, Jane's eyes widen in amazement.

"You can make things appear? I thought you were a vampire."

Loki chuckles and sits beside her, then pulls her into his lap in one movement. "Full of questions today are we?"  
Jane laughs glancing down shyly and Loki places a soft kiss on her bowed head. "No need to be embarrassed, I like the fact you want to know more."

Jane lifts her head to smile at him wrapping her arm around his neck. "I like alot of things about you."

Loki smirks softly and slowly leans in, not being able to help himself and presses his lips on hers for once, gently. Jane answers back the kiss with her fingers knotting in his hair and her other hand trailing down his chest and down his stomach. Loki breaks the kiss with a breathless chuckle and turns his attention back to the book in his hand.

"Consider this kiss to be continued," Loki gives her a teasing look causing Jane to bite her lip, she can hardly wait.

"Now, vampires have different gifts, mine happens to be trickery and illusions and magic." Loki explains looking away, thinking about the conversation he had with his...friend.

"And as for this book, this is just a copy of _Romeo & Juliet_. I have other books but I'm afraid you wouldn't take much interest in those."

Jane looks at the read-covered book with the gold tilted words, she remembered seeing that book in stores but never really took the time to read it. She looked up at Loki a bit excitedly as he opens to a random page and starts reading softly.

Loki has an addictive voice, that much is clear. It's smooth and soothing, with a hint of playfulness and oddly arousing all at the same time. His voice could make a hundred babies go to sleep. Jane is practically in a trance as he reads paragraph after paragraph, taking small pauses and starting again to turn the page. She also takes in his face, he's got the whole pale thing down, with a just a tinge of color.

"And now you're staring at me." Loki states just as he finished a sentence his eyes flickering to her.

"You're interesting to look at." Jane counters with a shrug and a wide smile which Loki returns. "Why thank you, but you're more than pleasing to look at yourself." Loki said leaning in and playfully nipping at her lips causing Jane to laugh leaning back.

Loki laughs closing the book and tossing it to his other side then wraps both arms around Jane pulling her ontop of him causing her to yelp making Loki laugh more.

Jane's laughter ceases and she rests her head on Loki's chest slowly closing her eyes. "Thank you Loki.." Jane mumbles, now getting drowsy. Loki furrows his eyebrows, stroking her hair soothingly. "For what, Jane?"

"For, showing me being a blood-sucking demon isn't all bad if you have someone."

Loki slows his movements swallowing hard and nods once, whispering. "You're more than welcome.."

* * *

_**Hmmm, Who is this friend? and I'm sorry if this chapter seemed boring or weird or anything like that!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"You think, she's not human?" Erik asks skeptically raising an eyebrow standing behind Darcy one early morning while Darcy scribbles away in her notepad, looking up occasionally at the computer screen that had a strange website up about elven creatures. Erik had always been somewhat of a father figure to Jane and didn't wanna believe Jane was terribly sick or had something happen to her without telling anybody. But, problem is, that is Jane.

"She's...something!" Darcy says exasperated not finding the words waving her hands with a deep sigh slouching back in her seat. "I can feel it, in here." She swirled around in her seat to face Erik pointing to her stomach and Erik cocked his head to the side glancing at Darcy's stomach then back up at her worried face. "Your intestines?"

Darcy shoots him a playful annoyed look. "Noooo, my gut, come on Erik get your head in the game." Erik chuckles at her high school musical reference and nods. It was always an adventure spending time with Darcy, you were never bored.

"Okay, i named off things i've noticed about her," Darcy turned briefly to grab her notepad and cleared her throat.

"One, her hair is darker than I remember it, way, darker." Darcy lowers her voice for dramatic effect but keeping her face serious. Erik presses his lips in a line.

"Maybe she just dyed it, ya know, trying something different."

Darcy shakes her head with a soft sigh, then said her tone tinged with such sadness it makes Erik's heart tug.

"Jane never dyes her hair. She loved the way it was before, a light chestnut brown, now its like dark brown, she's not into changing herself. Plus she's allergic to dye."

Erik considers leaving. He doesn't know if he can take the possibility of something seriously wrong with Jane. She was too small, too gentle, too smart for her own good sometimes. She was innocent.

"What else?" Erik asks reluctantly crossing his arms.

Darcy looks down at her writing, clucking her tongue. "Her voice is different, it still sounds like her but it sounds more...Whats the word? Musical."

Before Erik could come up with an excuse Darcy held up a finger. "Annnd, her skin is clearer, not that she had pimples but a few blemishes...it's like they're just, gone. I swear it's almost as if she walked out of a photo shoot. It was off-putting."

Erik bites his lip, taking in all the things Darcy has named off so far. He swears his heart almost stops as he thinks about one possibility.

"What do you think she...is?" Erik asks with a weary sigh, Darcy narrows her gaze at her notepad. "I've narrowed it down to three things: Elf, dragon, vampire."

Erik tenses at the word, he doesn't wanna believe it but, he has a feeling he's seen crazier things. But he blinks at Darcy's past two suggestions.

"Why on earth would she be a dragon?"

Darcy bit the inside of her cheek looking around as if something inside the house would help her. "Well, because what if she got bitten by a dragon bat and- I don't know I was running out of stuff to link her too." Darcy sighed out setting her notepad on the table. Then she looked at Erik from under her lashes biting her lip, her eyes widening.

"Our friend is a vampire, isn't she..?"

Erik looks back at Darcy and swallows hard which is all Darcy needs for her answer, a sudden surge of determination going through him, and the fatherly instinct to protect his friend.

"We gotta find her, now."

* * *

"Hey Loki?" Jane asks as her legs lay across Loki's lap, him engrossed in another of his books, concentration suits him. He looks up at Jane with a smile tugging at his lips just at the sight of her. Jane smiles glancing down then back up. "Do you ever get the feeling that you know or seen someone before?"

Loki blinks at her question, of course he's gotten that feeling...alittle more than usual..

"Yes I have, do you get the feeling you know me from somewhere?" Loki asks back playfully tilting his head. Jane nods quickly. "I do, it's so weird. Like my brain is insisting I do know you.."

Loki keeps his eyes on her, unblinking and his expression unreadable that Jane fears she's said something wrong. Loki leans in slightly, speaking lowly, his eyes piecing hers. "Perhaps it's the strange game of fate."

Jane for a moment forgets to blink and does breaking out of the trance he's put her in. Suddenly the shrill noise of Jane's phone goes off and she reaches over picking it up, realizing its Darcy Jane anxiously presses 'answer' and holds her outdated phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jane! I mean, Jane you have to come over right away, it's really important. And Erik's here too." She hears Darcy say hurriedly before Jane could even get a word in.

"O-Okay uh, I'll be there as soon as possible." Jane presses the end call button and looks at Loki who has the same troubled look on his face.

"Jane, I wouldn't go over there if I were you."

Jane presses her lips in a line now caught in-between cross-roads. She loves Loki and wants nothing more than to stay and have more of these quiet nice little evenings with him reading and talking, but Darcy's her best friend, more like a sister. And Jane fears Darcy's in trouble as well.

"I have to go, Loki. But I'll come right back." Jane says apologetically reaching out to take Loki's hand and squeezing reassuringly. Loki keeps his gaze on hers, his just as apologetic as he holds her hand and brings it up to his lips kissing her knuckles softly. _No, you won't.._

"Don't do anything bad while I'm gone?" Jane teases with a light smile hoping to ease his worry, Loki smiles but, more sadly. "No promises."

Jane rolls her eyes with a breathless laugh and swings her legs over to stand up, turning around she leans in and closes her eyes capturing Loki's lips with hers. Loki kisses back with just as much as enthusiasm, his hand on her arm as if to yank her back into his arms. Loki breaks the kiss slightly to whisper. "_I'm sorry."_

Jane furrows her eyebrows confused and leans back, she opens her mouth but Loki raises his palm, silencing her. "Go."

Jane hesitates biting her lip but grabs her coat nodding and making her way out the door.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here. And I still can't change the ringtone on this phone whenever you text, me..." Jane trails off as she walks to Darcy's house but Darcy and Erik are standing outside with grave faces. "What's, going on here? Erik, it's so good to see you." Jane says looking at Erik who smiles slightly nodding in her direction.

"We know, Jane.." Darcy says in a bit of a whisper, but Jane still hears and she freezes. She considers playing dumb and asking innocently what Darcy knows, but Darcy can see though anything, she can see through her.

"How did you find out.." Jane said, more of a demand than a question. The two scientists exchange a look and turn back to Jane. Darcy steps forward hesitantly opening her mouth to speak. "That, day you came over...you looked different, not the Jane I knew, you look, weird." Darcy said in a frustrated tone, as if trying to put together a puzzle piece that won't fit, shaking her head in a way that makes Jane's unbeating heart-break.

"I'm sorry, Darcy," Jane says softly, her throat hurts. From hunger and from the tears that will never surface anymore. Jane's mind briefly flashes to Darcy's pulse point, but she quickly diminishes the repulsive thought. She takes a step forward making Darcy take a step back, Jane feels as though she's been punched in the gut. Erik put both his hands on Darcy's shoulders, reassuring her. "I never meant for this to happen, truly. I should've just told you what happened, all of it." Jane admits wraps her arms around herself, partly trying not to break down here in public, and to hide her growing panic.

"Why didn't you? Why did you just leave me wondering and worrying sick that you got abducted and possibly killed?" Darcy says exasperated her arms waving in the air, Darcy's always been an expressive talker.

"Who would believe me?! Would you actually have honestly believed me if I had told you I was a god-damn vampire?" Jane suddenly shouts, tightening her arms around herself, her fists curled into balls.

Darcy falls quiet and Jane raises her eyebrows. "See? God, I sound crazy. And I'm the one here that's not human." Jane mutters with a hollow laugh rubbing her face tiredly sighing deeply. Darcy looks down at the dewy grass for a moment, gathering her thoughts and questions before speaking once again, keeping her tone steadier. "Where were you this entire time?"

Jane takes her hands away from her face to look at her friend, clenching her jaw. "I met a guy while I was on my way here at first and he offered me a drink with him," Jane starts when she hears Erik make a disappointing scoff shaking his head. "Jesus Jane, what did I tell you about strangers?"

Jane sticks the heel of her boot into the dirt, absorbing his words before continuing softly, ignoring him. "And we talked and actually had a really nice time, then he brought me back to his flat and.."Jane trailed off with a light shrug. "All I remember is us kissing and then, it was black."

"Who is this son of a bitch?" Erik demands stepping up but Darcy grabs his arm holding him back. Jane opens her mouth to say but gets cut off by an entirely new female voice. "I believe that son of a bitch is my friend, Loki."

They all turn to see a woman with long blonde hair and the greenest eyes Jane's ever seen dressed in a dark green leather jacket with black jeans sporting a satisfied smirk walking through the gate and over to them. "Who are you?" Jane asks narrowing her eyes at the strange woman who gives her a doubtful look that reminds her of Loki's, and Jane could swear ice went down her spine at the similarities. "Names Amora, and you must know Loki here." Amora gestures to her right when Loki strolled in, his face stone and grave.

He turns his head to stare at the blonde woman named Amora.

"You promise you won't hurt her?"

Amora's red lips turn into a insincere smile. "Now my dearest Loki, you and I both know I'm untrustworthy. Hell, you're untrustworthy. And I've had a change of plans." Amora walks towards Jane with a deadly smirk, her hair bouncing with her step.

Jane looks between them confused preparing to asked really what the hell is going on when she hears whispering voices, whispering _her_ name. Jane turns to look at Darcy who has just as a shocked face as she does. "Darcy, did you say something?"

Darcy shakes her head, her lips in a tight line and shifting from one foot to the other.

_Jane...Jane..Jane!..Jane..Jane..Jane...Jane.._

Jane winces and covers her ears in hopes to drown out the voices but they only seem to get louder and more familiar. Her eyes are wide and frantic as she looks to see Darcy and Erik are beside her, trying desperately to calm her down. Jane suddenly feels as if all the energy has been drained out of her, she feels light-headed and she has a pounding headache that of a migraine. For a moment Jane feels as if she was gonna die from the stress of all of this, if she could die. She thinks of Loki, desperately wanting him to hold her and tell her it's alright, but she can't hear anything.

"Make it stop!" Jane cries holding her head, but she can't even hear her own voice as she collapses on her knees in the wet grass, the worry of her outfit out of mind, if she can even think straight anymore.

_Loki.._

His face is the only think she imagines when the pain has stopped and the whole world goes black.

* * *

Jane sees red, behind her lids that is. But she feels no warmth, no sun. She can hear her heartbeat again, it's faster than normal. Beating eagerly to supply all the black blood that has stilled in her veins turning it back to the normal human red color. Jane wakes with her eyes snapping open and a gasp of air, she coughs and sits up alittle too fast holding her now turning stomach. She blinks trying to clear her foggy mind and takes in her surroundings. She's in a room, a stone-like room with two golden twin doors with two huge bowls that hold fire in them, she looks to her left to see an open balcony with the wind blowing softly and warmly.

Slowly getting up she feels something against her legs and realizes she's in a dress. A blue royal looking dress with a silver breast-plate that goes all the way to her shoulder. She furrows her eyebrows and slowly walks to the balcony to see that she is no where on earth anymore, that much is clear. It all swims back to her in a way that makes her head ache from the amount of information to take in all at once. She breathes out softly in awe of how beautiful it looks at night with the glowing lights. But her view is quickly interrupted by a burning in her arm. Jane looks down to see a red glowing fluid in her arm that makes Jane wanna throw up. The Ather.

It all dawns on her.

Asgard.

* * *

_**Plot twist!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You have to be fucking kidding me right now.." Jane mutters to herself, confused and angry as she turns away from the beautiful sight that is Asgard and back to sit on the seat she woke up on. Was it all just a dream? Or was it real? When Jane gets back to her lab she's gonna stacks and stacks of paperwork filled of the nightmare she's experiencing now. Everyone is going to go ballistic, it'll put a new twist of the scientific theories about out-of-body experiences, if that is what was happening. Then a thought hit Jane, one that made her heart ache: Loki.

What was he in this world? an elephant? a tree? a damn sandwich?

Jane almost laughs at her silly assumptions. She now remembers where she's seen Loki before. On Tv in New York where he had tried taking over. All the destruction, the death, everything he had caused, he was a god. She had kissed, touched, _slept_ with a _god_. A war criminal at that. Jane runs her fingers through her hair to calm the frustration building up inside her whenever she thinks of his face. She wasn't sure how she felt about him now, now that she was sure he had a part in tricking her, and how he didn't help her when she was losing herself.

she doesn't think he could even do anything, could he? Maybe he could, he's got magic..

Jane feels her stomach churning again and bile rise. Groaning she hurries to the small bathroom to her left and dumps all the black blood into the empty chamber pot. The metallic taste makes Jane shudder and give her some sense of relief that what she experience was somewhat real, that or she now has internal bleeding from how much energy is coursing through her veins. She goes over to the sink and turns on the faucet, letting her hand be drenched in the cool water to try to keep her temperature normal, then she splashes some on her burning face. Jane grabs a rag and dabs her face going back into the living space and sitting down when suddenly the door opens with two guards holding plates of food with a tin over them.

Jane sighs softly shaking her head, food being the last thing she wants to eat surprisingly.

"I'm not hungry."

Just then she hears the sound of punches and she looks up startled to see the two guards on the ground with a woman behind them with hair as black as night and strong fierce features of a warrior. "Good. Let's go." The woman looks Jane up and down and she takes that as a cue to get her stuff ready, she grabs a dark jacket and follows the woman out the door stepping over the unconscious guards.

* * *

Jane shakes out her messy hair and straightens out her jacket following the woman when she catches the sight of Thor. She remembers him of course, it seemed like forever since she's seen him, his blonde hair and friendly face that could put anyone at ease made it impossible to forget. Then there's _Him._

Jane's breath hitches in her throat taking in Loki's new form. And god its a good look on him, and ever better with chains on his wrists. Jane's face heats up at the memory of a night they had that had the mention of bondage. Jane could almost feel the ties still on her wrist. But Jane pushes her thoughts out of her mind, trying hard not to have the sudden craving of his hands on her, _Him_, _in _her...

Loki locks eyes with her and Jane could see them widening a bit but does well enough to hide it, instead his smirks slyly she's seen way too many times.

"You're.." Jane starts softly pointing to Loki who's smirk widens.

"I'm Loki, you made of heard of-" That's when Jane slaps him across the face. Hard.

"That was for New York." _And for not telling me what was going on.._

Everyone stills their movements and Loki slowly turns to look at her with a smile, but she could tell it was anything but teasing.

"I like her."

Jane blinks feeling tears pricking in her eyes, angry tears, confused tears, longing tears..She moves a piece of her hair out of her face keeping her gaze on Loki as he turns his attention to Thor, then back to Jane with his stupid, but beautiful smirk still on his face.

"What the hell happened, I know you know, Loki.." Jane whispers while Thor is busy talking to the woman. Loki cocks his head to the side squinting his eyes a bit.

"Once we're somewhere, private. I'll tell you everything." Jane nods curtly once and turns to Thor who holds her hand looking down at her worriedly. "Are you alright, Jane?"

Jane looks up at Thor, the familiar sensation of a once love hitting her. She nods with a slight smile holding Thor's hand squeezing gently.

"Just a bit tired is all." Jane answers truthfully, Thor nods and gives her a charming boy-ish smile that she remembers falling in love with.

"If you betray him, I'll kill you." Jane hears the woman say firmly. Loki chuckles airily and turns to the woman with a smirk.

"It's good to see you too, Sif."

"We must all hurrying, Volsagg will spare us some time to escape." Thor said glancing at Loki who gestures with both his tied hands for Thor to lead the way. The whole palace is in ruins, chunks of pillars everywhere and a large, dark alien spacecraft of some sort is lodged in the huge gaping hole of the palace. Jane sees a burly looking man with a long ginger beard holding an axe standing in front of the wreckage.

"I'll buy you as much time as I can." The man named Volsagg promises. Thor claps him on his armored shoulder in thanks.

"Thank you my friend." Thor walks past with Jane beside him and she gives him a nod in thanks, then she looks back at Loki not being to help herself seeing him being stopped by Volsagg.

"If you even _think _about betraying him.." Volsagg starts but Loki looks at him amused.

"You'll kill me? Evidently they'll be a line."

Jane rolls her eyes and turns away keeping her head down, but with a smile gracing her lips at his sarcasm. He still has it.

Jane feels Loki behind her as they all enter the spacecraft, she feels his breath on her neck making all the hairs on her neck stand up giving her a shiver, his breath is cold as well. Jane stands on Thor's side while Loki stands on the other side, his gaze flickering to hers then on his brother as he presses buttons unsure.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki states looking at the controls himself.

"I said how hard can it be." Thor answers pressing more buttons that don't seem to be doing anything. They all hear the clanking of armored and swords, men yelling:

"They're on the ship!"

"Get to the ship!"

Jane glances behind them biting her lip in apprehension. They really needed to hurry.

"You must have missed something." Loki says leaning on his elbow watching his brother struggle with the controls.

"I've pressed every button on this thing." Thor retorts obviously furrowing his eyebrows clicking on switches roughly.

"Don't hit it just press it gently." Loki scolds calmly says leaning in to see which button his brother is pressing roughly.

"I am pressing it gently it's not working!" Thor bangs his fist and the whole ship lights up in blue showing maps.

Jane sighs in relief holding her hand to her chest and Loki glances at her for a moment then back at Thor who chuckles and tries moving the ship through the wreckage, breaking even more columns.

"I think you missed one." Loki says sarcastically with a sigh and Jane rolls her eyes playfully, holding onto something as the ship rumbles.

"Shut up!" Thor shouts just as the ship busts through the wreck and out of the palace causing Jane to almost fall.

"Look why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly a better pilot." Loki suggests after a moment of flying through the air looking at Thor who tries his very best to steer the ship, he chuckles.

"Oh really? out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?"

Loki rolls his eyes shaking his head, glancing at Jane from the corner of his eye from time to time, Jane feels light-headed again, she tries to keep her eyes open but with the ship moving and doing loopy loops it's not possible to stay steady. Jane faints and she hears Loki say curiously.

"Oh dear, is she dead?"

She could laugh.

She hears Thor's deep worried voice that brings her back to consciousness somewhat. "Jane?" She waves her hand lazily whispering just as nausea passes through. "I'm okay.."

"You know this is wonderful, this is a tremendous idea," Loki starts firmly. "Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us, its brilliant Thor! it's truly br-"

That's all Jane hears before she hears Loki yell, Thor must have pushed him out. she feels Thor pick her up easily and suddenly feels a rush of wind whipping through her making her open her eyes and gasp. Thankfully she hears they've landed on solid...boat?

Jane looks around tiredly to see a another blond man and Loki who gets up having a bit of trouble with his chained up wrists. The man laughs watching Loki struggle.

"I See your time in the dungeons have made you no less graceful Loki!"

Thor lays Jane down on one side of the boat and wraps a blanket around her, she turns her head to give him a small smile.

Loki watches with his neutral expression as Thor gently takes a piece of hair out of Jane's face with a loving expression on his face. A tinge of envy passing through him at the gesture, but Loki had his time to do everything he could with Jane. But then Loki has a surge of pride as well, he's had Jane more closely than Thor ever will.

And when the time comes for them to be intimate, she will think of his face instead of his brothers.

When Jane had first arrived in Asgard, Loki's curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to see what exactly in her his brother sees. And when Thor had told him about the Ather surging in her veins, giving her delusions and making her sick, that was Loki's one-way ticket. So he summoned his old friend and Enchantress, Amora, who was eager to help of course. While Jane was kept prisoner by the command of Odin, Loki made an illusion of himself into the room where Jane was being kept, thankfully Jane had fallen asleep.

With the Ather in Jane's veins, it made an excellent substitute for the task. Loki had asked Amora to bend the Ather at her whim, she couldn't extract the Ather out like Malekith could, no, but she could ask it to do whatever she wished. So he asked to place a dream spell on Jane's mind, Loki's magic included in the spell too. Loki and Amora had casted a spell to turn Jane's dream into a illusion, a powerful one at that. Jane's dreams were normal, but as the spell was casted, it had warped Jane's current dream blocking it and replaced it with a more magical realistic one. One where Loki was a common vampire. Loki didn't know why he chose such a creature, he just thought about it at the top of his head, really.

Loki simply wanted to tease with Jane in the most wicked way possible at first. But, as time went on, or, the realistic dream went on, he had no idea she would be one of the most lovely people he ever met. Loki already regrets even doing the spell, mostly because he had forgotten that Jane was just a fragile human, her brain could not take so much magic and stress and Loki feared he had done great damage to that brilliant, brilliant brain of hers.

Amora had said on the phone in the illusion to Loki that the spell wouldn't last very long, she had better things to do. _Little brat_. Loki thought bitterly.

But then again, Amora likes to change her mind. And she had threatened Loki that she would kill Jane, merely so she could have Thor for herself. Loki wasn't surprised by this but Loki wouldn't allow it, never. After Jane passed out from the spell being broken, she promised she would find Jane and take her out-of-the-way, more out of _her_ way.

"You lied to me," Loki says to his brother, surprised really. "I'm impressed."

"Glad your pleased, now take us to your pathway." Thor says glaring at Loki who just smiles shrugging going over to the steering wheel, his smile widening like a kid on Christmas as they zoom through the water with Asgardian's on the pursuit.

* * *

**LOKI'D. I forgot to say happy new years/New years day everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

Jane heard rapid-fire shooting behind them, she wanted to open her eyes but she was way to exhausted too, she felt as if she hasn't slept in weeks. She felt the ship do a zig-zag to avoid getting hit. Huh, Loki was a good pilot. Then she felt the ship lift out of the water and move faster, the cool air felt good atleast.

"Fandral." She heard Thor say, she heard movement around the ship and the handsome blond man named Fandral pick up something.

"Right." He said already knowing what he has to do. Jane peeked her eyes open a bit with all her effort and see the man on the edge of the ship, nodding to Thor.

"For Asgard."

With that he jumped from the ship, Jane was going to scream but then she saw the rope and sighed in relief, relaxing back down.

"Jumpy Miss Foster?" Loki asks suddenly with a smile tilting his head a bit in her direction. Jane rolls her eyes tiredly and turns so her back is facing him, she could've sworn she heard Loki chuckle. Thor gives his brother a warning look and Loki just shrugs his smile widening in joy of getting a reaction from his once lover.

Once Fandral salutes to Thor, giving him the signal that everything is clear, Thor nods back and turns to see that Loki turned the ship so they're headed for a mountain.

"Loki?" Thor calls uncertainly furrowing his eyebrows turning to face his black-haired brother that has an expression Thor's seen way too many times, usually when Loki's done something mischievous.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki answers simply Thor's unspoken question with an excitedly edge to his voice that even Jane notices.

"Are you mad?!" Thor yells as they fly closer to the mountain, his blue eyes wide.

"Possibly!" Loki answers smiling, Jane feels Thor's comforting hand on her arm waking her up from her mini unconscious and conscious nap. Jane peeks her eyes open to see a small hole in the mountain and Thor's grip tightens on her. They fly through the small opening narrowly with the close walls with the sides of the ship scraping against the walls screeching loudly and Jane screams.

* * *

"Ta-daa." Loki says with a laugh as the screeching stops and they're now in Svartalfheim, the land of the Dark Elves.

Loki glances around them as he steers the boat, the mountains and mountains of junk and scrap of metal feet below them, the murky deathly sky that barely hides the sun that seems to be wanting to peek through, but there's too many murky green clouds passing by, making the realm look dark for a few thousand years. The black sand that covers the realm, Loki wonders how anything could have lived in this dump of a realm. Loki's gonna need a nice long bath after he's done here.

His gaze flickers to Thor and Jane. Thor gently cradles Jane's head with his expression worried, he sighs deeply and tiredly going over to the other side of the ship sitting down.

"I'm going to rest, brother, wake me when we get to our destination." Thor says giving Loki a knowingly look, Loki nods his head once in promise while Thor closes his eyes, realizing how tired he really is.

Loki keeps his gaze on Thor, then presses a blue button on the ship putting it on 'auto-pilot'. He makes his way silently over to a sleeping Jane and gently shakes her. Jane groans softly not wanting to be bothered and she hears Loki chuckle.

"Wake up, Miss Foster, if i'm certain you asked for some answers."

Jane's eyes slowly open to a dark and kinda creepy looking setting. She decides to ask where they are later, she feels the Ather slither inside her irritatedly at the sudden intrusion of being woken up, she ignores it the best she can and slowly sits up to face Loki. She motions him for him to sit and he complies sitting cross-legged and leans in looking at her questioningly licking his lips.

Jane takes a deep breath and tires to think of what to ask first, she glances over at Thor's sleeping form then back at Loki who remains expressionless. Jane gathers up her courage and asks softly.

"Was it real, the dream?"

Loki's jaw clenches and the wind picks up a bit making Loki squint a bit.

"Some part's of it, yes."

Jane looks down at her hands fiddling with her thumbs, furrowing her eyebrows, thinking that's a cryptic answer, but he must be meaning his feelings.

"How, how did you do it? How did you turn my usual dreams into...Some magical alternate universe?" Jane asks firmly, keeping her eyes on the god who keeps his gaze straight back at her, but Jane could see a flicker of guilt hidden in them.

Loki sighs deeply and looks out towards the sun of Svartalfhiem.

"It wasn't easy. It took a great amount of my magic to cast such a spell, so forgive me if I seem bored," Loki starts glancing down at his chained wrists.

"I got help from Amora, who is the blonde woman you saw in the dream. She's equally as powerful as I am by the way." Jane hated the quick surge of jealousy that flowed through her the way spoke about her, but she remained silent and listening.

"Dream manipulation is not a easy thing to do you know. It takes years of practice and I myself never practiced it, mostly because I felt no need to have use of it in the future, until you showed up of course," Loki shot Jane an amused look before continuing.

"On to how i did it. You see, you still have normal dreams, even with the Ather stirring inside you. Amora bended the Ather so it would warp your dreams, turning them into strange one's you would never usually have. Amora showed me how to completely warp and control your dreams and so I did, I simply created an alternate universe." Loki shrugged lightly and Jane stared at him, her fists curled into a ball.

"Why? Why go through all of that trouble for me?" Jane swallowed down her growing anger that Loki would go to great lengths just to mess with her head, literally. Loki's eyes were glued to hers and he spoke softly and calmly.

"Because I wanted to see what my brother saw, and I did." Loki said glancing at Jane up and down in a way that made her have goosebumps, she didn't know if it was good or bad. Jane tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and took a deep slow breath, then she slapped Loki across the face.

Loki grunted softly, his mouth slightly agape and he slowly turned back to a fuming Jane who glared daggers at him.

"You could've killed me! How could you just mess with my situation like that? I don't see why you just didn't let that woman Amora do whatever she was going to do to me, it would be much easier If I Just-"

"Don't you ever say that again, I could not fathom the idea of you dead and gone. You know why I didn't let her?" Loki asked, his voice rising with emotion that Jane countered raising hers glaring at the God of Mischief. "Why?"

"Because I love you, you foolish, beautiful woman. You're annoyingly the most brilliant woman I have ever met and I will do everything in my power to see that you live to see another day."

Jane stared at Loki with her mouth slightly open and her heart seeming to be speeding up at his little speech. Did he really feel that way about her? Or was this another one of his little acts? Loki blinked away frustrated tears away, hoping she wouldn't see and stood up, struggling to do so. He went over to the steering wheel of the boat.

"Amora ought to be searching for us by now. But I wouldn't worry about her, you have enough things to worry about," Loki said in a monotone turning the boat off auto-pilot. Loki then went over and nudged Thor with his black boot.

"Wake up, we're nearing our destination." Loki went back over to the steering wheel and Jane felt suddenly really, really cold. Cold to the point she was shivering, it vaguely reminded Jane when she was younger and had fevers, she would get the most terrible chills. Her vision darkened and Jane looked out into the murky land of Savartalfhiem to see Malekiths ship materializing in the distance.

She wanted to call out to him, go to him, something. She felt the Ather slither excitedly inside her at the presence of its owner. She heard Thor's worried voice but didn't pay him no mind.

"Jane?"

"Malekith.." was all Jane whispered, she wanting to yell out his name, to tell him that she was here..

* * *

The trio approached the ledge where Malekith and his army of Kursed where at the bottom. Jane was tempted to jump down and run to Malekith's side but she refiraned, but eager to get this demon out of her already.

"You know this plan of yours is gonna get us killed." Loki stated as he looked down with Thor at Malekith walking towards them, towards Jane. the wind blew slightly and Thor agreed, if they did die, Thor would die trying to save the one he loves.

"Yeah Possibly."

Loki looked at Thor for a moment, Loki considered being selfish and having Jane to himself when this was all done and finished, and even though he envied Thor more than anything, Thor had given Loki more chances than he deserved. Loki held his wrists up to Thor raising his eyebrow.

"Still don't trust me, brother?"

Thor looked at the chains and back at Loki with a small smirk.

"Would you?" And with that, Thor took Loki's chains off effortlessly with one hand. Loki rubbed his sore wrists looking towards Malekith, then behind him at Jane whose eyes were all black except for the ring of blue around the iris. This was for her.

"No, I wouldn't.."

Loki grabbed his dagger from his side pocket and stabbed Thor in the stomach with it. Thor grunted loudly holding his stomach and tumbled down the black sand to the ground. "Thor!" Loki heard Jane shout just as he jumped down to meet Thor at the bottom.

Jane's wide black eyes watched the terrible scene, what had Loki done? Jane carefully slid down the black sand to meet up with the two brothers as fast as she could.

"You really think I cared about Frigga, about any of you?" Loki came up and kicked Thor square in the head making Thor turn over, struggling to get up.

"All I ever wanted," Loki continued, Thor saw Jane rushing to him and he saw Mjniior resting far from him. "Was you and Odin, dead at my feet!"

Thor raised his hand to call Mjniior, but Loki grabbed Thor's hand and brought his blade down and severed Thor's hand. Jane ran to Thor as he screamed.

"Thor! Oh my god.." Jane panted, her eyes frantic, she turned her head to glare at Loki who suddenly picked her up from the waist and held her to him.

"Malekith!" Loki growled out roughly, Jane tried to pry his hand away so he could put her down, but it was no use. He was far too strong, stronger than he was in the dream.

"I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!" He threw Jane down in front of him so hard that she yelped.

"Now Loki, it's not nice to break your toys."

A familiar female voice came from behind them. Everyone turned to see Amora strutting over to them dressed in her battle gear. Which consisted of a green-schoolgirl skirt, a strapless shirt that barely hid her cleavage, a gladiator inspired helmet, knee-high green golden boots and green arm armor.

Loki breathed hard glaring at her.

"Amora, how nice to see you." Malekith's dark voice boomed looking at the Enchantress who smirked shrugging her shoulders cheerfully.

"A pleasure to finally meet you as well, Malekith."

Malekith smiles with his sharp teeth and his gaze goes back to Jane, he lifts up his arm and Jane levitates high in the air, her arms out in eagle-style. Thor watches cradling his 'severed' hand. His blue eye's go to Loki and nods at him, silently asking him if he's ready. Loki nod's back his gaze going to Amora as she watches in awe, but her pupils are slits at the sight of Jane.

The Ather slithers out of Jane and into the air collecting in a huge heap in the air. After it's all out Thor calls to Loki when Amora breaks into a run to Jane.

"Loki, now!"

Loki flings his hand out in a burst of green restoring Thor and his hand. Loki shoots another at Amora who easily blocks it and laughs as Loki steps in front of Jane protectively.

"Look at the villain who want's to be a hero," Amora taunts walking around Loki and Jane, ready to strike at any moment. Loki keeps his eyes on her's, feeling slightly winded from his magic regenerating.

"You forget than I am more powerful than you, Laufeyson." Amora say's with a smile and suddenly throws a beam of green energy at Jane which Loki deflects stumbling a bit. Amora notices and smirks gleefully.

"Awe, is the little god tired?"

Loki narrows his gaze and musters up all the energy and duplicates himself making 5 of him to stand guard of Jane. Amora makes an 'ooh' face.

"Impressive, I can't even do that...yet."

Loki clicks his tongue shaking his head as if she's said something disappointing.

"Yet you think of me inferior of _you_."

Amora clenches her fists and with a battle cry she runs at Loki materializing a sword in her hand wielding it. Loki's magic quickly comes back just as Amora swings her sword and Loki dodges easily, now behind her he kicks her in the back of the knee sending her face first in the dirt, and with the sword now sticking out from her back.

Loki pants slightly, he should be jumping for joy that she's impaled but it takes alot more to kill the little harlot.

Amora laughs and stands, slowly pulling the sword from her, covered in darkened blood. She turns to Loki with a playful smile.

"Were you this fast when you were rolling around in the chambers with the mortal?"

Loki seethes and runs at her, throwing his star-daggers that Amora shields with her metal arm amor. Once he's close to her he grabs her shielded arm and flings her to the closes rock. She flies through and hits the ground with a grunt and blood dripping down her back and mouth. She licks the blood away and grabs her dagger jumping high in the air and crashing down at Loki who grabs her neck just as she was about to land and throws her to the ground hard. Amora growls and turns just as Loki is about to attack and kicks her heel that has a small poisoned dagger at the heel into Loki's leg.

Loki yells out at the burning pain giving Amora time to punch him square in the jaw and back into a large rock. Loki groans slowly sitting up to see Amora straddling him with a laugh.

"Bet you're wishing you didn't give me those powers, aren't you?"

Loki glares up at her, shaking slightly from the poison attacking his body. But of course, Loki has a plan. Amora smiles at him and her face lights up.

"You know what would be really fun? If I just rode you nice and long and hard right here, Malelkith kills Thor, and Malekith makes Jane watch as you scream in pain and pleasure, double the fun for me, right?"

Loki spits in Amoras face and she hisses, almost a snake. She turns back to Loki with a forced laugh.

"You like playing dirty, huh?"

Amora laughs and Loki takes that as a cue, he musters up his strength taking Amoras tongue and slicing it off with his small blade hidden in his amor under his wrist. Amora screams holding her mouth scrambling off Loki, she'll grow a new one, but Loki just wanted her to shut up.

Loki jumps up grabbing Amora's blonde hair hard twisting it so she cries out, tears streaming down her face when Loki is inches away from hers.

"I gave you you're powers, but you forget I am more advanced than you in every way, now leave before I dismember you in front of your beloved Thor." Loki seethed as Amora nodded quickly, turning into the shape of a green small bird and flying away.

Loki watches her fly away and turns to go back to his brother when he doubles over, wincing in pain from the poison.

* * *

_**Woozas! this was pretty fun to write! and I'm super sorry for any confusion on what Loki did to Jane. He basically casted a really big and long spell on her dreams just to see what Mr Thor saw in little Jane. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Thor watched Malekith's ship devolve into the murky green sky breathing hard, this wasn't over yet. Thor turned his head to see Jane beside Loki, her small hand on his back as he was on his knees holding his leg with a pained expression. Thor face turned grim as he swore vengeance on Amora when Loki was healthy once more and they had destroyed Malekith. He ran over to his brother, his heart dropping as he realized how pale he had become, his skin was struggling to try to hide Loki's true Frost Giant form. It saddened Thor, he wishes his brother would simply be himself without the use of glamor.

"How is he?" Thor asked helping Loki lay down on the ground, trying not to worsen the pain as Loki let out ragged breaths. Jane bit her lip hard trying her best not to tear up as she gently put her hand near Loki's wound and he winced but didn't tell her to move it.

"Bad, that bitch stabbed him." Jane said her tone laced in venom as she tried to calm Loki down, his body starting to go into shock. She put her hand on his cheek as he shook slightly, his pale eyes flickering to the both of them. Thor clenched his jaw, not saying a word but knowing he has to think fast. He slides his hand under Loki's torso and the other under his legs lifting him up causing Loki to groan in pain.

"Sorry, little brother." Thor said giving Loki a small smile, Loki did his best to smile back. Jane watched the brotherly scene and smiled a bit herself.

"We have to return back to Asgard, then you and I can go find Malekith." Thor said looking at Jane as the wind started to pick up. Jane nodded in agreement and squinted her eyes, then she looked out to the distance where a huge tornado storm was forming.

Thor did his best to shield Loki and his opened wound from the harsh winds, Jane shielded herself under Thor's brilliant red cape as they made they're way up the black sand and finally to a cave. Jane came out from under Thor's cape to look around only to find strangely a whole bunch of shoes and key's with other trinkets. _Must be a earth wormhole close. _She thought, Jane sat on a rock with a deep sigh and watched Thor carefully sit Loki down and quietly apologized whenever Loki winced.

"I'm going to go see if I can find any wormholes that lead to Asgard, I'll return shortly." Thor said going over and cupping Jane's cheek, placing a soft kiss on her head. Jane nodded and watched Thor walk out of the cave, raising his hand up against the wind. Jane got off the rock and went over to Loki whose skin was fully blue, not having enough energy to keep his skin its usual pale color.

Jane's never seen Loki's Frost Giant form, it was cool and terrifying all at the same time. He had strange otherworldly markings on his forehead, and from what Jane could see, his eyes were a brilliant demon-like crimson.

"Do you always stare so intently?" Loki breathed out, his breathing getting slower and slower. Jane shook her head.

"It's just so fascinating, that's all." Jane said, reaching out to touch him but Loki leaned away, his expression sad.

"Please don't, I'll burn you."

Jane frowned but nodded her hand going back down to her side, her gaze went down to Loki's leg wound, it oozing red. It almost makes Jane wish the blood had been black instead. But dreaming is over, it's time to come to reality, no matter how strange. They look at each other for a moment before Loki speaks quietly. "The color blue suits you."

Jane digs in her jacket pocket in hopes to find a rag to tie around Loki's leg to stop the bleeding. Thankfully she finds one, she's forgotten where exactly she gotten the rag from. Jane wrings out the rag and kneels down.

"Can you lift your leg up?" Jane asks looking up at Loki who nods slightly and lifts his leg a bit, holding his breath at the burning pain that comes with it. It's enough for Jane though.

Jane wraps the rag over Loki's wound and ties it securely at the bottom, she leans away inspecting her handiwork and smiles alittle satisfied.

"Volia, nurse Jane saves the day."

Loki laughs slightly keeping his eyes on hers raising his eyebrows alittle.

"My hero." He retorts in a soft sarcastic tone, but Jane knows he's still grateful. Just then Thor comes strolling back in with a smile.

"I've found a wormhole but we must hurry, Savartlfhiems storms are horrendous." Thor said carefully picking up Loki once more and his gaze drops to the tie around Loki's wound, then he looks at Jane impressed as they make theire way out of the cave. Jane smiles proud of herself at his expression.

"You tied this?"

"Yup, I went to summer camp when I was little and I had to tie a lot of things, even other people's shoelaces together." Jane said with a laugh shaking her head. Thor chuckles casting Jane a loving look before going into another small cave and the wormhole swallowed them up.

* * *

Thor lays Loki down on the healing table while the healers busy around getting potions and stitches and other medical and magic supplies together. Jane remembers being here all too clearly, seeing the red demon itself slither comfortably around in Jane's body, eating away at her life-force. Thor puts a hand on Loki's head comfortingly with a grim expression.

"Just hang in, brother, soon you'll be healthy and out causing Mischief in no time." Thor chuckled a bit and Loki smiled and empty smile, his eyes glancing at Jane then back at Thor, his breathing laboring.

"Trust me, I'll surely be around once more. Now go and stop Malekith once and for all, for mother." Loki said, his pale eyes ablaze at the mention of Frigga. Thor nodded once in determination.

"For mother, come, Jane." Thor turned on his heel and walked out the door and turning slightly to see Jane's mouth moving as she whispered something to Loki who smiled lightly with a slight head nod. Then Jane turned her back on him to go to Thor. Thor looked at his brother questionably but followed Jane, holding her hand all the way as they traveled to Midgard.

Loki watched the god and the mortal walk out of the healing room and back to face Malekith, he pondered Jane's words on her way out:

"_Do me, Thor, and Frigga a favor...stay alive. Please."_

Loki smiled at her little plea, of course he was going to stay alive. Him and Miss Foster had un-finished business after all. That was the only thought Loki had before he fell into a sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

When he awoke he was in his chambers. Loki had forgotten what it had looked like. Since he was unable to go into his own room while being escorted down to his cell. Books were strewn everywhere on his rug, papers that had old spells written on them, and scrolls with different colors from the realms he's traveled to.

It didn't look too bad from a year of abandonment, except for collecting dust he saw on his bookshelf. Loki also noticed the fireplace was on as well, casting a warm glow in the room and on Loki himself, no wonder he slept for so long. Loki looked down at himself to see he was in his sleeping-wear as well. Who had dressed him? He shook his head and pushed his green covers off his body and swung his legs over standing up preparing to go out into the hall when suddenly Jane opened the door and came into his room and looked up startled. She looked down wrapping a cozy-looking shawl around herself.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep." Jane said apologetically looking back up at Loki who stared at her in shock, then he closed the space against them and wrapped his arms around her tightly to his chest. Jane made an 'oof!' sound and laughed wrapping her arms around his torso, closing her eyes.

"Thank the god's you're safe." Loki said into her hair earnestly, his eyes closed as well, Loki had a slight tinge of doubt a human like Jane wouldn't stand a chance against an army of Dark elves, even with an all-powerful god like Thor. Jane's smile widened and her laugh intensified when she felt Loki pick her up off the ground, she felt Loki laugh as well. He set her back down on the ground and pulled away a bit to see her face. Part of him making sure they're weren't any scratches, and the other part just wanting to look at her. Jane looked back, biting her lip to keep from smiling but the attempts were futile.

"Is he dead?"

Loki asked softly, guiding her over to his bed where she sat down comfortably. Jane nodded with a huge smile and Loki exhaled a huge breath he didn't know he was holding in relief. Loki furrowed his eyebrows curiously.

"How did you kill him?"

Jane dived into the story on how she and Erik and Darcy came up with a plan with tri-pods. Jane explained what a tri-pod was and continued her story, laughing at a part where she accidentally made Darcy and her intern (now boyfriend) Ian disappear. Loki's lips tugged into a smile at that part that Jane enjoyed so much.

"But Thor was the hero in all this, I just supplied the weapons." Jane shrugged and Loki gave her a 'really?' look.

"Oh Jane, you're just as much as a hero as Thor is, you're...What do you Midgardians call it.." Loki thought about the word so hard that it made Jane giggle softly at his thinking face causing Loki to smile. "One of a kind."

Jane bit her lip and glanced down when she heard Loki take a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Jane. I was foolish to mess with your head like that and I apologize, but i still do what I want." Loki added with a smirk causing Jane to roll her eyes playfully.

"I like the fact that you do."

Loki's sly smirk widened and he quickly remembered his brother, making his smirk drop into a frown. Jane furrowed her eyebrows into worry at the sudden mood change. She put her small delicate soft on his unexpectantly. Before Jane could ask what was wrong, Loki spoke with a slight hint of jealously in his tone.

"What of my brother, Thor? Aren't you his mortal?"

Jane froze at that. The flood of memories coming at her, his disappearance for two years, the memory of her crying while eating Ben & Jerry's while Darcy rubs her arm to keep her from getting tears in the ice-cream. Her nights when she would sit by her window and look up into the night sky, wishing he would magically appear like he said he would. The-what seemed like endless nights when she would gather up Erik and Darcy whenever her tracking device had the strange readings when Thor came down the first time, but she would always find nothing but the twinkling stars mocking her right back, and Darcy complaining how cold it had gotten.

Jane didn't know if she was 'Thor's mortal'. any more if she were to tell the truth. She still loved Thor, yes. He'd shown her a whole new extraordinary world to explore and know about, he had told her about the nine realms and smiled whenever she talked, much like Loki.

Thor was more than a god in her eyes, atleast she thought he was, but then, they were so different. In more ways than one, and didn't have much in common. Thor will always be a god first and a warrior. He has responsibilities to his world and Jane was just, Jane Foster. A human, an astrophysicist. She didn't belong here.

"No, not anymore. I told him that we should be just be friends." Jane said, looking down wrapping her shawl tighter around herself. Loki keeps his gaze on Jane, actually surprised. Jane's full of surprises it seems.

"Why?" Loki asks quietly, leaning in closer a bit. Jane notices and looks up, glancing at his lips for a split second then at his curious. Jane smiles softly, and whispers lacing her fingers with Loki's.

"Maybe I've already found my god."

Loki's lips part in surprise, then he gently holds her small chin up and closes his eyes pressing his lips on hers. Jane responds by resting her hand on his chest, feeling his heart-beat. Loki breaks the kiss for a moment whispering.

"And I've found my mortal."


End file.
